Hermione's Furry Little Problem: Deleted by Admins
by Gandalf's Beard
Summary: Like the title says. :P See chapter for details of where to find the story. I will be posting completely smut-free sections of the chapters as I update, but for the rest you will have to go off-site.
1. Chapter 1

_Site administrators, in their infinite wisdom :P , have deleted Hermione's Furry Little Problem-a story featuring consenting teens in loving relationships with each other._

_Never mind that you can find numerous graphic Harry Potter stories here with rape, sex between adults and minors (Snarry seems to be very popular :P ), torture, slavery, murder, etc._

_Anyway, I've got it up at Archive Of Our Own for those who wish to continue following the story._

_In order to be able to keep you updated, and stay within site rules, I think I have to gave you some story. I'll post a SMUT FREE portion of the chapters here and send you to AoOO for the rest._

From Chapter 20

Monday in Potions was very odd. Snape still seemed to be in a mood regarding the Slytherins and Ron Weasley, and by outward appearance he still seemed to be ignoring Hermione and Harry. But Harry could have sworn he had caught Snape glancing at him with an almost sorrowful look several times out of the corner of his eye.

Harry turned in another perfect potion. Snape raised his eyebrows in surprise, gave Harry a good mark, and said nothing. When it came time for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry and Hermione found that it had been mysteriously canceled, so they went down by the lakeshore to practice by themselves.

Tuesday was another stormy day. At breakfast, one of the school owls swooped in and dropped a soggy package on Hermione's head. She looked up crossly only to have another owl throw a thick wet envelope in her face. Ron and Seamus laughed nastily. Hermione glared at them, her fluffy tail twitching angrily, then looked to see what the owls had brought.

Hermione was satisfied to see that Harry's boxers had arrived promptly. But her heart leapt in her throat when she saw that the other piece of mail was a response from her parents to the letter she had sent them Sunday evening. With great anxiety she grabbed Harry's arm. He looked at Hermione in alarm.

"Are you alright? Do you want to go Hermione?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 21 of Hermione's Furry Little Problem is now up at Archive of Our Own.

Go to my profile and click on the second link near the top of the page. It is a Direct Link to the story.

From Chapter 21

Harry embraced Hermione as tightly as he could, his own green eyes brimming with tears of humiliation, pain, and anger. He didn't care that Uncle Vernon was going to jail. Harry was just ashamed that everybody now knew what a reject-what a freak he was. It had been bad enough that everybody in the wizarding world thought that Harry was either a saviour or a serpent, but now in the muggle world everybody would know him as a worthless-possibly dangerous-piece of rubbish.

Harry couldn't bring himself to say a word to Hermione. It was worse for her. His parents had been gone a long, long time. And his tormentor, Uncle Vernon was gone now too. People already thought Harry was a freak. He was used to it. Harry put his own pain aside and silently held Hermione close as she sobbed through their whole first lesson.

Parvati grew anxious when she missed Harry and Hermione in Charms. She knew something was wrong. Hermione and Harry never missed a lesson if they could help it. And Hermione had seemed very agitated at breakfast time. As the rest of the Gryffindor second years made their way to Herbology, Parvati dashed in the opposite direction through the castle.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 22 of HFLP is now up at Archive of Our Own. Go to my profile HERE on this site. Click on the second link on my profile, it is a Direct Link to the story at AoOO.

From Chapter 22

Rather than mope, the next morning after Madame Pomfrey came to see them, Harry and Hermione chose to return to classes. Neither one of them said a thing all day until after the last class ended. They sat on the bit of bluff overlooking the soggy quidditch pitch and watched some Hufflepuffs training.

Hermione broke the silence with a small steady voice, her eyes downcast as she idly put a finger in her mouth and chewed a nail.

"I'm not going to have the surgery Harry. I promise. I don't know what I'm going to do, or where I'm going to go at the end of the term." Hermione took her finger out of her mouth. "But I'm NOT going to let my parents bully me because they don't like the way I look."

"I... I don't understand what's wrong with them. I never knew..." Hermione's voice broke as tears rolled down her cheeks, but she continued with determination and a spark of anger seemed to flare. "I never knew they could be like that. I can't live with someone who hates who I am, who thinks they have the right to force me to get cut open - even if they are my parents - especially if they're my parents. Dumbledore says I'm a grown-up now. So I guess I'll just have to work out how to live in the wizard world..."

"You won't be alone Hermione." Harry responded quietly. "Come with me to the Dursleys, and then we'll figure out the next bit together."


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 23 is now up at AoOO. Second link on my profile Here is a Direct Link to the story._

_From Chapter 23_

Deputy Minister Dolores Umbridge was furious. She hurled five of her finest china plates with pictures of pink cats on them against the pink pin-striped wall of her office, shattering them all over her pink cushions and her pink shag carpet. Ministry staffers passing by ignored the sounds of outrage coming from her office. They were used to it, and they were thankful that Dolores didn't have any real power.

Deputy Minister Umbridge turned back and glared at the files on her desk. Black, Potter, Granger, Dumbledore, and McGonagall. She added Cornelius Fudge's file to the grouping. She had known he was soft on Potter and overly reliant on Dumbledore. That was his weak point. Dolores had been working on Cornelius ever since she had heard that James Potter's son was attending Hogwarts. But apparently Dumbledore had beaten her to Fudge's soul.

Dolores decided then and there that it was time for a New Order in the wizard world - a Pureblood order under **her** thumb. She would eliminate the mudbloods and the half-breeds once and for all. If Voldemort was after the Ministry, and actually managed to return from the dead, he would have to fight her for it.

**~o0o~**

Hermione was confused. On the one hand, she could sense straightaway that Professor Lupin and Mr Black's intentions were good, but they didn't smell right and the fur on her spine and tail stood on end. Mr Black had a distinct canine odour mixed with his human scent. Professor Lupin had a canine/human whiff too, but his was somehow different - wilder.

Anxiously, Hermione tightened her grip on Harry's arm when Sirius Black rose to greet Harry, and she instinctively hissed. Harry and Sirius both stopped. Sirius looked crestfallen. Hermione was appalled with herself and tears filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mr Black... Harry! I don't know what's wrong with me. Something just came over me."

"I know what's wrong," said Professor Lupin quietly. "Miss Granger, Sirius Black is an Animagus - a skin changer. His animal form is that of a dog. And me... I'm a werewolf."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 24 is now up at AoOO. Go to second link on my profile Here at this site for direct link to the story and complete chapter.

From Chapter 24:

The weeks leading to Easter passed in a euphoric haze. Wednesday lessons with Snape were fast-paced and intensive. Snape's normal no-nonsense manner was back, but he made no attempts to antagonise Harry or Hermione, nor look for excuses to dock points.

In short, Snape was behaving like a proper teacher - even in regular classes - which unnerved Draco Malfoy. During regular potions lessons, Malfoy had noticed that Professor Snape wasn't favouring Slytherins as much. Snape still treated Draco very well - he was his father's best friend after all - but Draco couldn't understand why Snape was treating Potter and Granger fairly.

On the last advanced potions tutoring session before Easter Snape seemed to be in a somber mood. This session was not to be a lesson.

"Potter..." Snape began in his normal strict professorial manner, but then his tone softened. "Harry... After the recent affair with the Heir of Slytherin and the diary, the Headmaster saw fit to share with me his concerns - having deemed that I was sufficiently... correctly motivated."

"The Headmaster has determined that the diary was a magical artifact housing a piece of Voldemort's soul, a Horcrux. The purpose of a Horcrux is to tether the creator of it to life. Harry..." concern crossed Snape's features, "The Headmaster has determined that your curse scar is also in fact, a Horcrux."

Harry and Hermione both looked shocked.

"A piece of Voldemort's soul is attached to yours Harry. The Headmaster enlisted me to find a way to destroy it. I have indeed managed to develop a potion based on one found only among the wizard clans of the Deep Amazon."


	6. Chapter 6

Click on the second link on my profile Here on this site for the complete story.

From Chapter 25:

Madame Pomfrey gave Harry a once-over, and declared him fit as a fiddle. More than fit in fact. Harry was an inch and a half taller without Voldemort stunting him. Exhilaration flooded Harry's senses. He swept up Hermione and twirled around with her in his arms as if performing a ballet, his face beaming radiantly. Hermione giggled and kissed Harry when he set her down.

It was a clear night. Harry led Hermione up to the top of the astronomy tower to look at the stars. Harry wanted to hold Hermione's hands, but his own were all sweaty with excitement. Harry wiped them on his robes, then put an arm around Hermione's waist and she curled her furry tail around him.

"Hermione, let's do it this weekend - get married I mean." Harry said eagerly. "We don't have to meet Sirius straightaway. We could go wherever we need to go first... I dunno, are there any wizard priests? I don't really know anything about religion."

[...]

Saturday morning, while most Hogwarts students were departing on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione and Harry walked into Hogsmeade Village together and made their way to Madame Puddifoot's Wedding Parlour, which was just around the corner from her tea shop.

Harry looked at Hermione anxiously. She looked beautiful. Her eyes were sparkling and her silky ears and tail glistened in the sun. He didn't care if they got married in jeans and sweatshirts, but he wondered if Hermione might like to dress up a bit for the occasion - and he had just remembered something else very important too.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 26 is now up at AoOO. Click on the second link on my profile Here on this site for a direct link to the story and the rest of the chapter._

From Chapter 26:

When the train finally pulled into King's Cross, Harry wrapped up Hermione's bushy tail in his invisibility cloak and tucked it in while Hermione put a cap on over her furry ears. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it would prevent unnecessary attention in the wizard and muggle worlds.

When Harry and Hermione stepped onto platform 9 and 3/4, they were startled to find Professor Lupin and Sirius waiting for them, both smirking and holding enormous bouquets of flowers.

"It would appear that congratulations are in order, Harry and Miss Granger..." Lupin began with a sly smile, "or is that Mrs Potter now?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"How did you know?" Harry asked in bewilderment. Hermione's eyes popped and her tail twitched anxiously.

"I didn't see you on the Express this morning, and when I got to the Leaky Cauldron I heard that a young wizard and a cat had eloped in Hogsmeade." Lupin replied with a straight face.

"This rather beats any of James's youthful escapades at your age hollow." Sirius said with a hint of awe in his voice. "We were both very big on rebellion... but responsibility, not so much. You've managed to demonstrate a large degree of both in a single act - and you're not even in third year yet. "

"We... we're not in trouble are we?" Squeaked Hermione.

"No... not at all." Lupin replied. "It is not generally advisable to marry at such a young age, but you both have the legal authority to do so."

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration." Sirius grinned.

Sirius's house was dark and gloomy, but Sirius assured Harry and Hermione that they would be going out for dinner.

"Harry can wrap your tail up in the invisibility cloak again Hermione. But where we're going, you shouldn't need the cloak or cap once we get there." Sirius said.

"Where are we going then?" Hermione asked; her ears twitched curiously. Sirius responded with a wink and a smile.

"You'll see soon enough."

And indeed, an hour and a half later Harry and Hermione found themselves with Sirius and Lupin in a massive London muggle nightclub full of costumed people - many of whom also appeared to be sporting furry ears and tails. Hermione was thrilled to be able to show off her fluffy tail and ears without being stared at and assaulted. In fact she received numerous compliments on how gorgeous and realistic her "costume" was.


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm in the process of moving from one state to another, so updates will be a little slower. But Chapter 27 is now up at AoOO. Go to the Second Link on my profile Here for a direct link to the story and complete chapter._

From Chapter 27:

As the train traveled North and the day wore on, the storm became heavier and the sky became blacker. The train slowed down and came to a halt in the middle of a lonely heath and lightning lit up the sky. Several seconds later, thunder roared across the plain.

"Stay seated," Lupin quietly warned Harry and Hermione, "The train is likely being searched for Sirius. There may be Dementors - wraiths that guard Azkaban - and they are some of the foulest creatures to walk this Earth." Said Lupin with a disgusted tone.

Sure enough, a few minutes later the temperature dropped precipitously. Ice crawled across the window panes and a skeletal hand opened the door to the compartment as the wizards' breath froze in the air. A wraith in black robes glided towards Harry and he heard a woman screaming in the distance - getting closer... a flash of green light. Harry fell into darkness and passed out.

Professor Lupin leapt up and a glowing white shield of energy from his wand cut off the creature's advance on Harry. The wraith hissed its anger at being thwarted, and glided out of the compartment. Several minutes later, Harry and Hermione came to as the train lurched into motion again. Lupin passed Harry and Hermione a bar of chocolate each.

"Eat... the chocolate will counter the effects. Dementors feed on fear and misery. When they attack, they literally suck out your soul with what is called the "Dementor's Kiss. For some reason, one of them just attempted to attack Harry."

Harry and Hermione both gasped in horror. Hermione's furry ears wilted even more. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. She had relived the worst moment of her life - the letter from her parents - and fainted when the Dementor attacked Harry.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 28 is now up at AoOO. For complete chapter (it's a sizzlin' one) go to the Second Link on my profile Here for the Direct Link to the story._

From Chapter 28

A pall settled over the wizard world over the next few weeks as the manhunt for Sirius Black escalated and a few "Undesirables" were indefinitely detained by the Ministry for "questioning." It did not go unnoticed by the Hogwarts professors and the others who made up the Order that the "Undesirables" were all either half-blood or muggle-borns. And it did not go unnoticed by the students that their professors were distracted by something worrying.

Harry and Hermione continued advanced potions sessions with Snape on Wednesdays, and now also spent Tuesday and Thursday evenings with Professor Lupin, practicing their Patronuses against a Boggart pretending to be a Dementor. The rapidity with which the two young wizards developed their Patronuses stunned Professor Lupin.

After four lessons the pair were producing some of the most powerful Corporeal Patronuses he'd ever seen and he declared them more than proficient. Even more remarkable, Harry's was a Lion, and Hermione's, a Lioness. Lupin had expected Harry's to be a Stag...

Despite the growing gloom outside of Hogwarts' sphere of influence, Harry and Hermione continued to ride the high of their new life together as May Day approached.

Friday after classes, a week before Beltane, Harry was on the quidditch pitch teaching Parvati, Luna, and Hermione how to fly their brooms properly. Harry had bought them all Firebolts at Easter on an excursion to Diagon Alley. Hermione was still terrified of heights, and she took a lot of coaxing to get more than three metres off the ground.

Harry sighed in frustration. He was pleased that Hermione had reinforced his natural inclination to read and learn (which had diminished while Ron had been his best friend), but he loved flying, and he really wanted Hermione at his side. Finally he had Hermione get off her broom.

"Here Hermione, there's actually room for both of us on my broom," Harry said with an encouraging smile. Harry caressed Hermione's cheek with one hand and stroked her just under her ear and chin until she began purring.

Parvati and Luna grinned as they floated nearby. Hermione clambered up behind Harry, wrapped her arms and furry tail around his middle, and clasped the broom between her school-skirt clad thighs. It felt good to be holding Harry so closely...


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 29 is now up at AoOO. Go to the Second Link on my Profile Here. It is a Direct Link to the story and complete chapter. _

From Chapter 29:

Bright skies, and the buzz of bees greeted Mayday. Spring was in full bloom and it was Luna's birthday. Harry and Hermione had a special party planned, inspired by Parvati's hints weeks ago.

A red squirrel with a bushy tail started and ran up a tree when the quartet of wizards pushed through the underbrush into the concealed clearing in the Forbidden Forest in which they had "settled" Hermione's heat the previous week. Luna had been thrilled at finding a new spot hidden in the oaks and bracken to play in, and it seemed the ideal place for a picnic.

The young wizards spread out a red and gold blanket emblazoned with the Gryffindor crest. Cheerfully, they munched on cucumber sandwiches, pork pies, crisps, and treacle tarts, followed up with a double layer cake iced with whipped cream and strawberries. They washed the lot down with dandelion wine and butterbeers.

"I think it's time for your presents Luna." Parvati said with a grin, her eyes flicking to Harry as Hermione smirked.

Luna's eyes widened in anticipation and she reached for Parvati's parcel. Eagerly, with short sharp breaths, Luna tore the gold-embossed wrapping paper from the long rectangular box. Gently, she lifted the lid and gaped in delight at the gift. The long springy p***-shaped object shimmered when she held it up to the dappled light of the glade.

"It's got an everlasting charm on it." Said Parvati, "I think you'll really enjoy some of the things it can do." She concluded with a giggle.

"It's beautiful! Thank you very much." Luna replied softly as she gazed adoringly at Parvati. Taking Parvati in her arms, Luna kissed her on the lips warmly. Parvati's long lashes fluttered and she responded in kind.

Luna pulled back and flushed slightly, putting a finger to her lips. A smile crossed Harry's lips. He knew that look, and he was happy that Luna and Parvati had made a connection; they both deserved someone nice to love.

"This is from both of us - Harry and me." Hermione said with a smile when she pressed a small green velvet box into Luna's hands.

Luna opened the box and gasped at the glittering diamond encrusted gold locket. It must have cost a fortune, and Luna could have never imagined anybody spending that much on her. Tears filled her eyes when Luna undid the clasp and a tiny Harry and Hermione waved back at her. Under the picture an inscription read "Amici Aeterni."


	11. Chapter 11

_Alrighty then! I'm back in business and I have begun putting Part 2 of HFLP up at AoOO. For the sake of convenience, I have decided just to update on the same story thread instead of making it a separate book. HFLP Part 2: The Goblet of Doom: Chapters 30 and 31 are now up. _

_Go to the second link on my profile __**here **__for a link to the entire story._

**From Chapters 30-31:**

The car ride back to #4 Privet Dr from Kings Cross with Aunt Petunia and Dudley had been a silent one. Petunia and Dudley were both subdued and shamefaced. Petunia kept her tearing eyes firmly on the road and avoided Harry's perplexed gaze. But Dudley's apologetic eyes kept darting back to find Harry's. Harry felt extremely awkward, and Hermione tightened her furry tail (still wrapped in the invisibility cloak) around Harry to comfort him.

Harry and Petunia had spoken briefly at the station when Harry had introduced them to Hermione, but not since then.

"I'm sorry, but it'll only be for a week alright. I'm not going anywhere without Hermione... And... and I can pay if you..."

Petunia stopped Harry right there, her eyes widening and filling with tears.

"NO! I... that's absolutely not necessary Harry. It is awkward and unexpected, but I... well... I owe you so much-and my... sister so much-already. I'm s... sorry, SO sorry about Vernon... and... and for ev... everything horrible I've ever done to you Harry." Petunia gave a sob and dabbed her eyes with a tissue as several emotions crossed her features and she recalled how she had almost hit him on the head with a skillet. "Lily and I... we never got on, and I hate m... m... magic, but... but I never should have taken it out on you. You and Hermione are welcome to stay..."

Then Petunia pursed her quavering lips and went silent. Dudley's large round face turned red and his eyes cast down as he mumbled and stuttered an apology of his own. Harry didn't know what to say; his stomach clenched. He opened his mouth but nothing emerged, so he simply nodded his acceptance.

Harry unloaded his and Hermione's trunks from the boot of the car once back at #4 Privet Dr. He was startled when Dudley even offered to help.

"I'm sorry Harry... if I'd known that you were bringing a friend to stay, I would have redone the guest bedroom." Petunia said with a hint of sharpness as they crossed the threshold. She felt dreadful about things, but years of dislike didn't change overnight, and the lack of notice was upsetting.

"No, I'm sorry..." began Hermione.

Harry interrupted her. He had been dreading this moment. He knew that Petunia wouldn't understand, most adults wouldn't, but he also knew that he wasn't going to allow Hermione to be separated from him.

"Hermione's not just a friend, she can stay in my room with me. She's my wife."

Petunia gasped, and Dudley dropped the bag of groceries which they'd picked up at Tesco on the way home, breaking all of the eggs and a jar of spaghetti sauce. Hermione looked at Harry in surprise. She had thought that they were going to hide it.

"Even... even in the wizard world I know that's ridiculous." Petunia huffed, "Children don't get married..."

"It's the truth." Harry said firmly and calmly, despite the anxiety he felt. "Dumbledore emancipated me in the wizard world so that I could defend myself without getting in trouble. And he emancipated Hermione so that she could protect herself too, because of this..."

Hermione's fluffy ginger cat tail came into view as Harry gently unwrapped the invisibility cloak. Petunia felt faint, and put her hand against the wall for support. Dudley just stood there gaping, and reached a hand behind himself to touch his own backside.

Harry regarded Petunia with beseeching eyes. He needed her to accept this.

"Look, we'll only be here for a week alright. Please... we won't be any trouble, and I promise we won't snog in front of the neighbours. But I love Hermione... and... and that's final. I wouldn't be here to put you out at all, but Dumbledore..."

"I know..." Petunia nodded curtly, then her expression softened and her lips trembled again, "I know why you're here Harry. Though Lily and I never saw eye to eye... she was still my sister, my blood. Yes, you can still call #4 your home. Just please... please be careful-the neighbours..."

**~o0o~**

Minister Umbridge was furious, but what else was new!? She was often furious these days. The Headmaster of Hogwarts had categorically refused to allow Dementors to search Hogwarts for Sirius Black. She had approached the school's Board of Governors, but with Lucius in Azkaban, she had nobody to bully them into forcing Dumbledore out of his post, nor even to accede to her wishes to place Dementors on the premises.

Nobody particularly liked the new minister. She didn't have enough political clout yet, and there were not enough Slytherins on the board to overrule the others. Dolores Umbridge would need another plan to get a foot in the door at Hogwarts. She took out a self-inking quill, and began to scribble a memo to Ludo Bagman and Bartemius Crouch Sr.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 32 is now up at AoOO. For a link to the complete story and complete chapter, click on the second link on my profile **here.**_

**From Chapter 32:**

The rest of the week passed by quickly, and much more cheerfully after Harry had made friends with Dudley; though Dudley was despondent on the day that Harry and Hermione took the Knight Bus to London. Petunia breathed a sigh of relief when the garish Purple Triple-Decker careened wildly out of sight.

Diagon Alley seemed darker and more subdued than the pair of young wizards recalled. Conversations were hushed, and people's eyes darted furtively about, as if expecting to be accosted at any moment. Harry and Hermione's breath froze in the air. At the end of the street they saw two Aurors accompanied by their patronuses and a hovering Dementor.

Quickly, Harry and Hermione departed, and took the Floo from the Leaky Cauldron to their new home at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. They were surprised to find it looking bright and cheerful, and doubly astonished to find a hot feast awaiting for them which looked as if it had arrived fresh from Hogwarts' kitchens. But as far as Harry knew, Kreacher had been sent to work at Hogwarts by Sirius at the end of Easter, so he doubted it was his doing.

"Dobby!" Harry grinned when he spotted the contrite looking House-Elf peeking out from behind a cupboard. "Thank you. You didn't have to go to all this trouble. Really!"

"But Harry Potter and his new wife is needing a House-Elf sir. Sirius Black's House-Elf now works at Hogwarts, but I is wanting to work for Harry Potter sir!" Pleaded Dobby.

Harry glanced at Hermione, whose ears twitched expectantly. He wasn't sure what the right thing to do was, but he knew he didn't want a slave.

"Only... only if I can pay you. Is that alright Dobby?" Harry replied. Hermione's tail flicked happily and she kissed Harry on the cheek. Dobby squeaked ecstatically.

"Yes Master Harry Potter sir! Dobby accepts Harry Potter's gracious offer. Master Harry Potter can pays Dobby what Dobby gets from Hogwarts sir. I is already telling the Headmaster I is applying for this position Master Harry Potter sir..."

"Just call me Harry, Dobby... please. Just Harry..."

"Yes, Master Harry sir..." responded the delighted House-Elf.

Harry rolled his eyes and sighed; Hermione giggled.


	13. Chapter 13

_Okay! Chapters 33 and 34 are now up at AoOO. Go to my profile __**here**__, and click on the second link for a direct link to the complete story and complete chapters._

**From Chapters 33 and 34:**

Harry and Hermione squeezed past the other students in the narrow corridors of the Hogwarts Express, looking for an empty compartment. The passage was suddenly blocked by Draco, flanked by his gorilla shaped mates, Crabbe and Goyle. Harry angrily made for his wand and pushed Hermione behind himself.

"Watch it Potter!" Draco spat. "Your halfbreed pussy is on a very short list..."

"You might want to be careful how you talk to Potter, Draco..." said a cool voice from behind Malfoy, startling everyone before Harry had a chance to retort. Draco whirled around to face the tall dark complexioned boy speaking. Malfoy's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"What do you mean by this Blaise? I thought we were friends. You're not turning into a Blood Traitor are you?" Draco sneered.

Blaise Zabini smirked at Draco's consternation.

"You should know better than that Draco. I'm just pointing out that it was Potter who put Nott's father in St Mungo's-probably until Christmas."

The blood drained from Draco's already pale face as he turned back towards Harry and Hermione. He looked terrified. Goyle and Crabbe had already backed up several steps at the news, their own faces etched with fear. Then Draco and his bodyguards fled down the hallway as Zabini laughed. Zabini gave Harry a sly look.

"I'M not afraid of you Potter," he sneered. Then he elbowed the flabbergasted Harry in the stomach and pushed past him down the corridor in the opposite direction.

**~o0o~**

"Are you planning on entering the Triwizard tournament Harry?" Parvati asked. She and Luna had accompanied the Potters back to their private chambers after the feast and the subsequent excitement was over.

"He can't, even though he is legally of age." Hermione replied for Harry. "The new rules say that the participants have to be either at least 16 years old, or in 6th Year..."

"Besides which, I'm really not interested." Said Harry firmly. "I don't care about Fame or 'Glory.' I've got more than enough of that already, thank you very much-more than I care to have. And I don't need any money-got plenty of that too. And I don't know enough spells even if I wanted to enter."

"But I expect you would still win." Luna said, her fluffy white tail flicking dreamily. "You can do stronger magic than a lot of grownup wizards Harry. And you're very brave. Most of the grownups at the World Cup were running away from the Death Eaters instead of fighting them while naked."

Hermione began purring with pride in her hero, and she almost squeed in delight when Harry responded to Luna.

"Well, Hermione could win too then. Because she fought them beside me-and she's brilliant..."

Hermione rubbed her cheek against Harry's, purring loudly, and kissed him on the lips as Parvati and Luna giggled. But even over the purring, Harry's stomach could be heard grumbling. Hermione stopped purring and looked concerned. Luna and Parvati raised their eyebrows questioningly, wondering how anybody could still be hungry after the feast. Hermione flushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Harry." Hermione apologised, then she explained to Luna and Parvati, "He stopped eating dinner because I got upset and stopped eating mine when I found out that house-elves do all of the work at Hogwarts and don't get paid..."

"It wasn't just because of you, Hermione. Don't blame yourself..." Harry interrupted, "It made me feel sick too. I know what it's like to be treated like a house-elf-like a slave."

Hermione gave Harry a sad little kiss on his cheek, and wrapped her bushy tail comfortingly around him. Parvati's sleek black tail wilted a bit in shame. She had never thought of house-elves as slaves before. Luna curled her own fluffy tail around her girlfriend.

"It's alright Parvati. Most wizards don't know that thousands of years ago European wizards enslaved house-elves after defeating them in a long war. It's not in most history books. I only know because Daddy did a lot of research for an article about the cruelty of wizards towards other magical creatures once."

Hermione's furry ears perked up. Because they had all become such close friends she hadn't said anything before about how silly she thought the Quibbler was when she'd found out that Luna's father published it. Perhaps the Quibbler wasn't as ridiculous as she had thought.

"Luna, can I contact your father? I want to find out more about it and do something. It's not fair how house-elves are treated."

Luna looked thrilled to be asked. Her fluffy white tail whisked happily and she began purring. She had sensed that Hermione didn't like the Quibbler, because Hermione wasn't very good at hiding her feelings. She was usually quite blunt in fact-much like Luna herself.


End file.
